


Speech

by NicklaStern



Series: Through your eyes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lisa gives a speech and talks about a part of her family history that involves Lena and Kara of course





	Speech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena01/gifts).



> Someone suggested another part for "Essay" I gave it a thought and here is the result  
> Enjoy and I'm sorry about the mistakes =)

“And now, we will receive the top student of the class 2030, please give a warm applause to…” the roar of the public didn’t allow to hear the name of that student, nonetheless, she stood on the stage and smiled warmly looking for some people in particular through the public.

“Good afternoon Dean, teachers, fellow classmates, parents and family.  
It is great honour for me to be able to be here in front all of you. Many times in my life I felt like I didn’t deserve love or understanding and I know that that is a normal sentiment when we are teenagers, so don’t worry people, you would get through this (people laugh) Thing is I felt this from quite young age because I was abandoned by my birth parents…Many times I thought I wasn’t enough and I wasn’t smart enough.

My grades were awful in junior school and I always was alone. (People are in dead silence) I don’t want you to cry, I have a point I swear! (Some laugh, other clap) So there I was and there they were, this great amazing couple that started to come to my orphanage. Every week they appeared and play with us, me and all my fellow orphans, they were always smiling warmly and kind, and I dared to dream…’Maybe one day they would adopt me’ I thought, but the time kept moving forward and they never adopt a child, I thought it was because we didn’t deserve it, we weren’t enough. So I studied harder than ever, I took notes, did my homework and every week they came, I showed them my good results and they kept smiling, but then their smiles turned sad and I noticed that they came to see me and only me.

So, I asked myself ‘what else can I do to be worthy of their love?’ I remember I was like 10 when I wrote an essay about the people I admired the most and of course, I wrote about them, little did I know that they were trying to adopt me for a while then. Mama (Lena) she cried when she read the essay and mom (Kara) hugged her tightly.

A miracle happened and they adopted me without second thoughts and then they adopted my brother Logan and my sister Leah, not all together though, can you imagine the craziness of three kids thrown together? (People laugh)

So, why did I tell you all this story? Simple, because we all are worthy of love, understanding and family, and if you want to be the best, then do it for yourself, because those that are meant to be to love you, they’ll do it no matter what! So, go people and fresh graduates the world is ours to take, but do it for you and be the best version of yourself because you deserve it. Go hunt the job of your dream and share it with those who love you.

Thank you Mama, Thank you Mom, being a Luthor has been the best experience of my young life. I love you all!”

Every person in the public stood up and clapped with smiles in their faces, the sound was deafening but the Dean managed to control them and began to talk.

“That was Lisa Luthor everybody! Good job class 2030, you finished a chapter in this…”

After the ceremony and of course the necessary pictures, Lisa went to find her family, Lena was holding Leah’s hand while Kara was showing something far away to Logan.

“Hi moms, Hi bugs!”  
“OMG that speech was beautiful, sweetie” Lena said crying  
“your mama is right, I loved it, I guess you inherited my writing skills” smugly said Kara  
“ah…you know we are not biologically related, do you?” Lisa asked  
“WHAT!? Lena did you know that?” Kara pretended to be shocked  
“My god mom, you are a dork” Leah smiled  
“Yeap! Your mama’s dork” Kara said kissing her wife  
“uggg moooom, don’t do it in public!” Logan groaned

Lisa missed that family dynamic since she started college, but she always was grateful to have had the chance to live it with the Luthors.

“Now, I know you asked me not to intervene, but I got you a job in Wayne’s lab, you call and they will hire you, also Aunt Alex want you working at the DEO, but it’s up to you” Lena said like it wasn’t a big deal  
“Mama?”  
“Yes, Lisa?”  
“I love you” and the girl hugged both Kara and Lena. “I love you too, mom”

The couple hugged the girl back and after a moment of silence, Lena asked

“So, what do you want to do?”  
“mmm, What about we drive home and order take out, I want postickers” Logan and Leah cheered and ran to the car followed close by Kara

Then Lisa put her arm on Lena’ shoulder using her height and that Lena wasn’t wearing heels, “I know you want me to be successful and I promise that I think about my options, but for now, I want to chill with my beautiful family, is that okay mama?”  
“Jeez, of course is fine, you are just like your mom! Unbelievable!”  
“And mom says that I’m just like you! Hahahaha!”  
“Of course, Lisa, you are our daughter, forever”


End file.
